The present disclosure relates to a back frame applied to a vehicle seat that has a seatback for supporting the back of a seat occupant, and configuring a frame of the seatback.
The back frame for a vehicle seat is configured to have two side frames as described in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2016-49801. Each side frame is a strength member that is disposed on one side in a seat width direction and extends in a substantially up-down direction.